1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display module including top, main and bottom frames.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device relies on optical anisotropy and polarizability of liquid crystal molecules to produce an image. Due to the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules, refraction of light incident onto the liquid crystal molecules depends on the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. Liquid crystal molecules are aligned with directional characteristics resulting from their long, thin shapes. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by applying an electric field thereto. An LCD panel includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal molecules are aligned according to the direction of an electric field generated between electrodes disposed on both substrates of the LCD panel. By refracting and transmitting incident light and controlling the electric field applied to a group of liquid crystal molecules within particular pixel regions, a desired image can be obtained. However, because an LCD panel does not emit light, an LCD module or device requires an additional light source. Accordingly, an LCD module includes a backlight unit disposed below an LCD panel to supply light.
An LCD module according to a related art includes an LCD panel, a backlight unit, a top frame, a main frame and a bottom frame. The backlight unit is disposed under the LCD panel, and the main frame surrounds the LCD panel and the backlight unit. The bottom frame is combined with a bottom surface of the main frame. The top frame is combined with a top surface of the main frame to fix the LCD panel, the main frame and the bottom frame. The top frame covers top edge portions of the LCD panel.
A printed circuit board (PCB) is connected to the LCD panel through a flexible printed circuit board (FPC). The backlight unit includes a lamp (not shown) surrounded by a lamp holder, a reflective plate, a light guide plate on the reflective plate and a plurality of optical sheets covering the light guide plate.
In an LCD device according to the related art, assembling the main frame and the top frame is not easy. Moreover, when combining these two, the main frame may be scratched by the top frame. As a result, particles of the main frame may be generated and the top frame may be altered. A transformation of the top frame may cause an image distortion, including a ripple phenomenon.